Devices of various types are available for participants and instructors for use during exercising. For example, aerobic classes often use jump ropes or punching bags, and non-aerobic (strengthening and conditioning) classes may include weights, body bars, and stability and medicine balls. Other forms of equipment can be used, depending on the type of exercise being done.
Furthermore, stabilizing devices should also be available for participants and instructors if needed in order to provide physical support during various activities, and the style and design would depend on the type and difficulty of the exercise, the user's skill level, age, etc. However, very few of these devices are available and, those that do exist are tailored to a specific set of potential users or exercise techniques and cannot be readily adaptable for use by a wide group of participants.